Dark Specter
"I am Dark Specter, monarch of all that is evil! I have captured the mighty Zordon and i am draining him of his powers! And his strength drains, the lava will rise extinguishing the power forever!" - Dark Specter Dark Specter, also known throughout the universe as the "Grand Monarch of Evil", was the head of the United Alliance of Evil and one of the main antagonists in Power Rangers In Space. History Dark Specter become the Grand Monarch of All Evil millions of years ago. He was obsessed with conquering the galaxy and was responsible for the attack on Eltar and captured Zordon, the Power Rangers' former mentor and one of his foremost aggravating enemies. According to Andros, Dark Specter was also behind the attack on KO-35. Dark Specter brought forth a union of villains known as the United Alliance of Evil, including Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Astronema. Selecting Astronema to battle the Space Rangers when they became a problem, Dark Specter made sure they never rescued Zordon from his clutches. He was usually a background character during Power Rangers in Space, leaving it to his underlings - namely Astronema - to crush the Rangers. The only time Dark Specter personally confronted the Rangers was during one of their later attempts to rescue Zordon. A reformed Astronema led her brother and his teammates to Zordon's alleged prison, only for it to be revealed that Dark Specter was posing as Zordon. After taunting Andros and reaffirming his faith in Astronema's evil, he teleported away, leaving Astronema and Darkonda to deal with the captive Rangers. However, Astronema freed the Rangers and they escaped, with the help of Ecliptor. Refusing to let Astronema leave the side of Evil so easily, Dark Specter temporarily handed control of the Dark Fortress to Darkonda and commissioned him to reprogram Ecliptor. He then sent an asteroid on a collision course with Earth, which lured Karone into a trap. She was then tragically reprogrammed by Darkonda with cybernetic implants, suppressing her emotions and making her pure evil. Darkonda's technology worked a little too well, however, turning Astronema so evil that she desired to overthrow Dark Specter. She created the Psycho Rangers, whose power was channeled directly from Dark Specter. Dark Specter's energy drained with each fight by the Psychos, and he called on Astronema to find the cause, much to her pleasure. Eventually, the Rangers would destroy the Psychos, and Dark Specter would recover. He never discovered the true the cause of his energy drain, believing Astronema was still loyal to him. In Countdown to Destruction, Dark Specter finally initiated his master plan and launched an all-out invasion of the entire universe, assaulting the worlds of Earth, Gratha, the Vica Galaxy, KO-35, and the homeworld of the Phantom Ranger in an attempt to crush the forces of good. Though the attack was going well, Dark Specter was assaulted by Darkonda, who tried to slay The dark monarch with a planet-destroying missile. Though the attack was enough to destroy Dark Specter once and for all, the Grand Monarch was able to hang on long enough to swallow Darkonda's fighter jet whole, destroying the traitorous bounty hunter with him before his body explodes sending his remains plummeting to earth. Known Powers and Abilities *Teleportation (Can appear from blue lightning bolts/Can vanish)Capabable of blowing fireballls from his mouth *Capable of making his face appear in a sky (i.e. The Delta Discovery and Astronema Thinks Twice)Shape-shifting Notes *In Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Olympius reveals a rock that resembles Dark Specter's hide that could decimate Mariner Bay in seconds. *Dark Specter is one of few villains who are larger than a Megazord. The other is Omni from Power Rangers SPD.Dark Specter's costume was previously used in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie for Maligore. *In "From Out of Nowhere, Part 1", Divatox mentions how much Specter reminds her of her fiancé, Maligore. This is a reference to the previously-stated costume sharing.In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers In Space, Dark Specter is voiced by Yūji Kishi, who also dubbed TJ Johnson and originally played Kyosuke Jinnai (Red Racer) in Gekisou Sentai Carranger.Even when Dark Specter brainwashed Karone into Astronema again it still seemed to be his own down fall as Astronema still tried to over throw him by draining his power creating the Psycho Rangers. *Dark Spectre is similar to three major villains in Super Sentai:His concept in being a ruler who rules by fear and is moving forwards to conquering the entire universe is similar to Star King Bazoo, the final villain of Dengeki Sentai Changeman.His appearance as a giant being in space is similar to Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus from Gekisou Sentai Carranger; his final death is likewise similar to Exhaus' own downfall, with another villain delivering what would be his final blow.His connection in empowering the Psycho Ranger and being weakened as a cost is similar to Evil Electro-King Javious I of Denji Sentai Megaranger (the series that was adapted into In Space.) Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters